


Lost Time

by UnapologeticallyBaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyBaratheon/pseuds/UnapologeticallyBaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew is caught and sent to Azkaban, and Harry is (for the first time) excited for the summer holidays, and spending time with his parent's best friends. Sirius is thrilled to finally be free. Lupin adjusts to not being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

Due to some kind of miracle, they managed to get back to the castle and avoid any injury with Lupin.  
"He'll blame himself for a while." Black said, listening to a howl in the distance "He always did. Even though he never hurt anyone."  
"We should get to Professor Dumbledore's office. If anybody sees you..." Hermione said  
Ron winced a bit as he shifted his weight "Alright, but let’s do it quick."  
Harry and Hermione helped Ron up the flights of stairs, Sirius holding his want to Peter's throat, hatred in his eyes. Peter's eyes were darting all around and he hadn't stopped blubbering since they entered the castle.  
They finally reached the headmaster's office and before they could say anything, the gargoyle sprung aside and let them through.  
"He must know we're here." Sirius muttered. They stepped onto the stairs and waited as they spiraled up and up until they reached the headmaster's office.  
"Professor!" Harry called out. The heavy oak doors opened and Professor Dumbledore didn't seem at all shocked to see Harry, Hermione and Ron (in a leg splint) accompanied by a dead man, a convict and an unconscious professor.  
"Ah, I expected you, come in, come in." Dumbledore stepped aside, flicking his wand to conjure up several squashy armchairs for them  
"And Peter Pettigrew. I do say, it's been a long time. Almost like you've come back from the dead.”  
"P-p-please sir! Don't let him kill me! Lies! All of it is lies!" Peter stammered  
"So forgive me if I don't believe you. Before we can get the Dementors, I suppose we'll just have to keep you restrained. Dumbledore flicked his wand again and Pettigrew was restrained and his mouth bound.  
"Now, would somebody please explain?"  
"It wasn't Sirius!" Harry jumped in  
"It was Scabbers" Ron grunted  
"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked  
"Ron's rat. He's Peter Pettigrew." Hermione began "He was Harry's parent's secret keeper but betrayed them to You Know Who and framed Sirius."  
"Ahh... Switched at the last minute... I should have thought." Dumbledore pondered "I never would have guessed that Peter Pettigrew was an animagus. He was always hopeless at transfiguration."  
"James and I weren't." Sirius' hoarse voice piped up  
"No. No you were not." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle "You learned during school?"  
"To help Remus." Sirius seemed almost proud  
"Most impressive. Most impressive indeed." Dumbledore said. "Well. I dare say this evidence will clear your name. Your accounts, and the one I'm sure Remus will give when he turns to his right mind, and the appearance of Peter Pettigrew is more than enough to clear your name."  
Sirius seemed to swell.  
"Does that mean I can come live with you?" Harry asked Sirius hopefully. Sirius looked at Dumbledore  
"It only seems fitting." Dumbledore said. Harry felt as if he could produce the world's best patronus.

\--------  
It was the morning after. The three children had been sent to the hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey to fuss over, and Peter Pettigrew, under the effects of Veritiserum, had admitted to everything and was being escorted to Azkaban by a hoard of Dementors. The prophet was running the article right now. Sirius Black was framed for the murder of a street of muggles and Peter Pettigrew.  
He and Remus, transformed back now, sat in Professor Dumbledore's office. Sirius hadnt slept and was looking a lot more like the man Remus knew. He was grinning like an idiot and talking again of all the things he'd do now that he was free.  
Remus smiled softly at him before Dumbledore came back.  
"Remus, I'm afraid I have some news." Dumbledore said, coming into his office. Remus' heart dropped. He's gone free last night... If he had hurt somebody he'd never forgive himself  
"Did-did I hurt somebody?"  
"No, thankfully. But I'm afraid Professor Snape 'let slip' your condition to the Slytherins this morning." Dumbledore looked very displeased.  
Sirius jumped up "He did what!?" He snapped "I always knew he'd tell! I always... You can't fire him, Sir. I've heard the students themselves; he's the best teacher they've had!"  
Remus stayed calm while Sirius ranted. It was amazing how quickly they'd fallen into old habits. "Professor Dumbledore, I have to resign." He said quietly  
"No! Don't do that!" Sirius snapped  
"I must. I could have hurt somebody last night, and when this gets out, parents will panic. No. I'd much rather leave on my own terms." Remus sighed "I dare say I'm used to this."  
Sirius looked sadly at his old friend. He'd always been annoyingly practical. And it seemed the years of loneliness had gotten to him.  
"If that is what you wish, I won't stop you. Although I would ask for you to think on this. I believe Sirius is right."  
"No." Remus' voice was firm "I don't want to risk hurting anybody and I don't want my personal life on the cover of the daily prophet. I can find another job. Thank you for the opportunity, Professor."  
"You'll stay with me until you get on your feet." Sirius stated. "Don't turn it down, I know you're proud, but I need a friend now, and so do you. You'll stay with Harry and me."  
"Ah yes. On that subject" Dumbledore said  
"He can come and live with me, right?" Sirius asked  
"Yes. I do believe he'll be happier for it. However, he must go back to his Aunt and Uncle's for at least a week."  
"What? Why?" Sirius asked  
Dumbledore stood and began pacing  
"When Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow that fatal night, both the Potters behaved bravely. James tried to hold him off, wandless, to give Lily and Harry more time. Lily, then sacrificed herself to save her son. That act of love was more than admirable. It was ancient magic. I was not sure when Voldemort would return, but when he did, I needed to make sure that Harry was safe. There is a charm on him. As long as he stays in the house of his mother's blood once a year, he'll be safe."  
Remus worried his lower lip, pondering the information  
"Okay. But only a week." Sirius said  
"He'll be safe when he's with us."  
Dumbledore smiled "I have no doubt. Now you both will be at the end of term feast? I do have words to share about both of you."  
Remus flushed, seeming worried about sitting in front of the great hall full of people who knew his secret.  
Sirius caught his eye and he was somewhat reassured.  
"Yes sir." Remus said  
"Wonderful!" He smiled "Well then, I have business to attend to."

Remus couldn't stop looking at Sirius. It'd been a long time. They'd been so close once. More than friends. They weren't brothers like Sirius and James had been. Remus was sure he'd never see Sirius again, never hug him again. It'd been so long since he'd had a friend.  
"You're staring Moony." Sirius said, grinning when Remus turned red  
"It's been a long time, Padfoot."  
"I've missed you." Sirius said "When the Dementors... They'd make you think horrible things, you know? Sometimes they'd make me think of how lonely you must have been... I was in Azkaban... James and Lily dead... You thought I killed Peter...."  
"I didn't want to believe it at first..." He shook his head "It's in the past now. And you're one to talk about loneliness."  
"I don't suppose your parents..?"  
"Died. I forgot you wouldn't know that. Mum first, then dad a month later."  
"They were good people." Sirius said  
"Yeah. But let’s not talk about that any more. I'm sure Harry would want to spend some time with you. Although I think you should shower, shave and get a haircut. You make me look neat and tidy."  
"Always the den mother, eh, moony?" Sirius asked  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing project, hopefully! Hope you like it!


End file.
